There is a long felt need in the art to provide effective and reliable assistance to persons for locating misplaced articles.
For example, eyeglasses, purses and other relatively small personal articles which are commonly misplaced are particularly difficult to locate for persons having inhibited eyesight.
Furthermore, the locating device should be capable of identifying particular articles by readily discernible audible signals in a simple and foolproof manner to permit a user of the device to interrogate a general area where the misplaced article or articles may be and for the specific article which is desired.
Such a locater device would be additionally useful and much more versatile if it could be operated in an event monitoring mode as well as in a search or position defining mode.